


Anita Doctor

by momothesweet



Series: A Hold On Me [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Parenthood, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: Jesse's in charge of naming his and your daughter.





	Anita Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't fit this anywhere in the series so here's its own little thing
> 
> Super short but yknow
> 
> More Dad!Jesse please and thanks

Jesse darts down the hallway of the hospital, ignoring the shouts of security and other nurses pleading for him to not run. He talks a hundred miles an hour to the doctor just outside of your room, but the only thing he gets out of the doctor talk is that you delivered a healthy baby girl. Taking his hat off, he takes a deep breath and smiles, accepting the pat on his back and stepping inside to find your tired face looking down at the most beautiful person he’s ever seen since you.

You look up briefly from your sleeping newborn daughter, smiling wide and accepting the kiss that comes within two seconds of seeing him at the door of your room. He immediately takes a seat at the edge of your hospital bed and puts an arm around your shoulder. “Sorry I couldn’t make it in time. Spent a lot of time, uh, ‘reminiscing’ with the old man.”

“It’s fine,” you whisper. “I’m sure he’d want to know about our baby.”

“She’s beautiful,” he says, softer. “Looks just like you.”

“She’s already got your hair,” you say, very gently patting her head covered with a pink hat. “You should’ve seen her when she came out. A full head.”

“Already got those McCree genes,” he says, and you laugh weakly. “Got a name for her yet?”

You shake your head. “That’s what I wanted to ask you. What do you think?”

He and you have thought about a name for quite some time. The internet and fond memories can only help so much. Naming her Ana seems too obvious. Same with Gabriela or Jackie. Still, Jesse owes a lot of his life and his skill to Ana in particular. He’s sure she’d be honored if he named his daughter after her. Or would she? Would she tease him if she were still around? Would  _ you _ be fully invested in that name?

“Hm. What about An…” he looks around while you look at him curiously, searching for an ending to that name that isn’t so obviously the name of his mentor back in Overwatch. He spots the TV hanging from the top corner of the room, tuned to a muted football game between an Italian team and a German team. Italians are up by one point. Unfamiliar with soccer or the teams that are playing, he loses his train of thought for a second to read the scoreboard. “Ita?”

“An-ita?” you repeat.

Then it hits him like a ball to the face. “An-ita. Anita! Yeah, what about that?”

You ponder the name for a moment, looking down at your baby so contentedly asleep in your arms. “I like it. What do you think, Anita?”

Very slowly, she opens her eyes and moves her tiny hands about. You laugh, then look up with Jesse with tears welling up in your eyes. “I think she likes it.”

Jesse tries to hold back tears, too. A nice save and a perfect name for a perfect little girl. “I think so, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse babe you've been to Italy pls
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and Dad!Jesse are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
